


Родственные души

by LeeLana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Тина постучала, уверенная, что Ньют дома. Но дверь ей открыл Скамандер-старший.





	Родственные души

Тина долго переминалась с ноги на ногу, думая, можно ли ей идти к Ньюту без предупреждения или все же лучше сначала послать записку. Она еще постояла на тротуаре возле дома Ньюта, перекатываясь с носка на пятку и обратно, поправила воротник плаща и решительно направилась к крыльцу. Хуже, чем стоять здесь и мерзнуть, все равно не будет, а так они поговорят, объясняя все то, на что не хватило времени в Париже и Хогвартсе (который красив, но Ильверморни все равно лучше!), а может, не только это. Она несколько раз постучала, точно зная, что он дома: в окнах горел свет. Но когда дверь открылась, Тина опешила. Перед ней стоял не Ньют — его брат Тесей. Глядя на него, Тина думала всего о двух вещах: как она связала Тесея во французском Министерстве магии и что ей за это будет. Краем сознания Тина отметила, что Скамандер-старший очень удивлен ее появлением, а еще — что он пытается удержать в руках трех маленьких ниффлеров. Несколько мгновений они молчали, а потом Тесей заторопил ее:

— Заходи, а то они еще сбегут!

— Что? — Она с трудом вернулась из воспоминаний к реальности, в которой Тесей чуть нервно постукивал пальцами по двери и шикал на ниффлерят, все крепче прижимая их к себе, не давая вырваться на свободу. 

— Заходи! 

Она поспешно сделала шаг и захлопнула за собой дверь, пока Тесей что-то говорил малышам.

— Здравствуй... те, — неловко поздоровалась она. 

— Здравствуй, проходи. — Он повел ее за собой в комнату. — Ньют скоро должен вернуться. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь, а иначе я кое-кого тут придушу. 

— Этих милашек? — рассмеялась Тина. Оцепенение прошло, Тесей оказался не таким уж и страшным, да и мстить за веревки вроде не собирался. 

— Этих мелких гадов, — поправил ее Тесей, сгружая ниффлерят на стол. 

 

Ньют торопился домой. 

В отделе, куда он вернулся уже после окончания рабочего дня (нужно было разобраться с тем пропавшим гиппогрифом), МакКинли, задержавшийся с отчетами, сказал, что его искали. Во-первых, «прекрасная незнакомка с американским акцентом, нет, не блондинка, нет, она представилась, но я не запомнил», а во-вторых, Тесей, который на этот раз ничем не грозился, а хотел что-то передать от родителей. А поскольку оба его не дождались, то, возможно, он их встретит возле дома. «Или прямо в квартире, я сам дал Тесею ключ», — вздохнул над собственной глупостью Ньют, и МакКинли сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Ньюту даже думать не хотелось, что он увидит дома: Тесей та еще бомба замедленного действия, а если он вспомнит злополучное происшествие в Париже, когда Ньют от восторга ляпнул про самый счастливый день в своей жизни... В общем, ничего хорошего он не ждал. 

Ньют осторожно открыл дверь квартиры и тихо прошел по коридору, готовый в случае чего прикрываться щитами и защищать Тину. Не пришлось. Он услышал спокойный негромкий разговор и остановился, не дойдя до комнаты пары шагов. 

— Можно использовать оглушающее, мы, например, часто на задержаниях его применяем, — говорил Тесей, звеня чашкой о блюдце. 

— Мы его не любим — слишком много внимания привлекает, приходится вызывать обливиаторов.

— А мы обливиаторов не любим, после каждого их вызова столько объяснительных приходится писать! Магглам же и без нас постоянно что-нибудь необычное мерещится, да и придумывают они всякое... Так что нормально. Бери еще. — Теперь Тина звякнула ложечкой. — В любом случае, Ступефай с животными работает хуже, не знаю почему. 

Ньют про себя отметил, что надо поговорить с Тесеем на эту тему. И не пускать его в подвал, нечего зверей обижать. Вообще, надо бы выйти к ним, а то подслушивать нехорошо, но, с другой стороны, интересно, что они еще скажут, не зная, что он уже здесь. Волноваться уже не нужно — они друг друга не поубивали. 

— Но все же работает? — уточнила Тина.

— Вполсилы; наверное, из-за их собственной магии. Не знаю точно, а Ньют не признаётся. До сих пор на меня обижен, что я чуть не убил его ниффлера. 

Ньют вздохнул. Нет, он не обиделся, а очень испугался, когда Тесей кинулся с палочкой на его любимца, да еще с таким выражением лица. 

— А я тогда от усталости на автомате среагировал, — оправдывался тем временем брат. — Что-то ползет по мне, надо стряхнуть и... 

— Я понимаю, — успокоила Тина. — У меня тоже такое было. 

— А еще нужно всегда применять заклинания, удерживающие блестящие вещи — часы, цепочки, у тебя — кулон. 

— «Липучку»? 

— Можно и ее, но я... А ну кыш, нельзя!

— Почему «кыш»?

— А как? «Брысь», «фу»? 

— Не знаю.

— Ничего, Ньют нам сейчас скажет.

Тесей как будто видел его сквозь стену, так что Ньют зашел в комнату. Тина и Тесей сидели за столом, на котором стояли две уже пустые чашки, чайник, вазочка с мамиными плюшками. Тут же на скатерти ниффлерята играли с папиными старыми часами — старательно отвинчивали крышку.

— Привет, — сказал Ньют, глядя на ниффлеров.

— Ньют, здравствуй. — Тина нервно накрутила на палец прядь волос у виска. — Я думала написать тебе записку, но ты говорил заходить так, без предупреждения.

— Говорил. — Он кивнул, смотря на ее кружку. — Я рад, что ты пришла.

— Ньют, — не стал дожидаться отдельного приветствия Тесей, — тебе письмо от мамы, там что-то про корм гиппогрифам и их прививки. Плюшки здесь и в шкафу. Мед там же. Личинки и какая-то трава на корм кому-то из твоих питомцев в подвале. Мазь тоже. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Ньют, пряча письмо в карман, из которого тут же выползла змейка, сверкающая всеми цветами радуги.

— Ньют! — тяжело вздохнул Тесей. — Что я тебе говорил про новых зверей?

— А что я? — возмутился Ньют. Он не виноват, он все сделал как надо. — Ее браконьеры привезли, хотели пустить на ингредиенты!

— Ты ее хоть зарегистрировал? — для очистки совести спросил Тесей.

— Нет, я сюда бежал, думал, что тут... — Он осекся. Можно было не бежать — Тина и Тесей мирно сидят, разговаривают, как давние знакомые... родственные души. 

— Статья 24 Закона Раппапорт о незаконном содержании магических существ. — Тина тут же схватила плюшку, чтобы не сказать еще чего-нибудь, но Тесей ее поддержал: 

— Не считая статьи 67 параграфа 190 точка 23 Статута о Секретности. Надеюсь, это не дракайна? 

— Тесей, у дракайн лицо и грудь женщины! — поразился невежеству брата Ньют, лишь запоздало поняв, что тот шутит. 

— Жаль, что не дракайна. Она водяная? Просто если она огнедышащая, то это еще... 

— ...статья 67 параграф 210 Статута, — не выдержала Тина. 

Змейка смешно чихнула, выпустив облачко дыма, Ньют попытался его развеять, но было поздно, поэтому он прикрыл ее ладонями. Тесей сказал, разглядывая змею сквозь пальцы брата:

— Все-таки огнедышащая. Плохо. Это же четвертый уровень опасности. Специальное разрешение на содержание. Статья...

— Тесей! — не выдержал Ньют. 

— Все, ухожу, ухожу. — Он поднялся из-за стола. — Можно сказать, что я у тебя вообще не был, ничего не видел, особенно всяких запрещенных к ввозу и содержанию огнедышащих змей, которые вырастают толщиной в руку. 

— Иди уже.

— Рад был познакомиться. — Тесей пожал Тине руку и ушел. 

Тина подперла щеку ладонью:

— Я тоже ничего не видела, не волнуйся. Тем более что тут Закон Раппапорт не действует.

— И я очень этому рад, почти так же, как и тому, что ты пришла. — Ньют поднял заварочный чайник. — Еще чаю?


End file.
